The Life After Death (the name is just for now)
by AwsomeLikeMe
Summary: They meet at a consert, not the best meeting ever, but they somhow keep in tuch. Their firiendship grows wider, and mabye they have feelings for each other, but not of them will tell the other... or? Tokio Hotel/Bill Kaulitz/Adam Lambert. Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1: How they met

The concert was wild. The crowd was huge, and the screaming fans were screaming like it was their last day of living. The vocalist of the world famous band was singing his heart out to all the people who had paid some money to see him do what he loved to do, his band mates where doing their best to keep up with the volume of his sexy and soft voice. But In the end of his song he saw a person walk away. This was the person who had made this concert so grate and huge, the person he looked up too, although it seemed like the other person looked up to him.

The man tried to get past the screaming girls. They pushed and yelled into his ear to get him to understand that he wasn't supposed to move in the middle of a concert, but the black haired man still didn't stop. He had come here for a reason, and he was not going to do anything that would stop him from his doing.

"On top of the roof, the air is so cold an so calm" the vocalist had started to sing his favorite song. The song that had saved so many lives, he though, and he also saw himself as one of the souls who had escaped death.

The man who had fled from the huge crowd had managed to sneak into the VIP aria, backstage. But he didn't do what most people sneaking backstage would have done. The man walked up the stairs to the roof. On the way he had dragged of his jewelry of his neck and hands. His eyes were shiny with tears. He opened the heavy metal door who leaded out to the roof of the huge building. The winds played with his hear as he slowly slided down on the ground and covered his face with his hands. In the night it was hard to see his freckled skin. He had thrown his leather jacket down the stairs as he had walked up.

"I'm so sorry!" the man yelled out in the night. He wanted people know how he felt, but he didn't dare to talk about it to anyone. He didn't have that much trust in the people near him.

"I say your name in silent, but you don't want to hear it right" the man on the roof herd the soft voice from the vocalist singing on the concert down below him. If it just was like that, if just someone had the guts to stop him from what he was going to do. If that was the case he wouldn't have been up here, he would have those thought if someone just had seen that he was in pain, that the smile was just an act.

The rain had just started to pour down from the gray clouds above him. The cold and wet drops landed on the bare arms of the crying man on the roof. The black eyeshadow he had worn had started to mix up with the pouring rain and ran like black tears down from his eyes. The man got up on his feet and walked slow over to the edge of the roof. He was going to do this, but he just had to wait for the right moment. The song from down below was about to end. "Don't jump…" he heard the voice get blown away with the strong wind that surrounded him. "Destiny! Why did you have to make me do this? Do this when the song tells me not to!" The man lifted his hands high above him, screaming up to the sky above. "Why…" the last word was just a mumble. He stood still for a moment, was this right to do? He hesitated. It was like the world had been waiting for his hesitation, because as he was about to turn and jump down on the roof again his foot slid on the wet ground and he lost the balance and stumbled forwards, of the edge.

"Help!" the man did no longer here the music from the concert taking place under him, all he herd was the blood pumping fast through his veins. He had in a way managed to take a grip around one of the flag poles who had been hanging out from the roof, half a meter down from the top. "No! it wasn't supposed to end like this! Help me!" his hand was wet, and the same was the flagpole. The man felt his grip loosen, but he hold as hard as he could around the only thing keeping him alive. He had never though that a flagpole was going to be the only thing keeping him from dying. "Someone! Help me!"

"Why are you screaming?" the man hanging from the pole looked up. A pair of creamy brown eyes met his. "Didn't you listen to my song?" it was the vocalist form the band preforming that stood over him. "I'm losing my grip, please help me! I don't want to die! I regret my actions! I will never think about it again!" the vocalist looked down on him, "you are really stupid, do you know that? Because it's a little bit late to regret your actions right now…" the vocalist sounded like he was messing around with the poor man hanging by only three fingers around the slippery pole. "I'm losing my grip now! Please… ill make it up to you" the vocalist reached a hand down to the man, and that was just in time. At the same time their hands twisted into each other's grip the man lost the grip around the pole. "aaaaaaaa" the vocalist screamed out in pain from the sudden weight who was hanging by his hand. "You…are…heavy!" he screamed with his teeth gathered. The sweat had started to take form on his forehead and neck. "I can't hold you much longer…. You are slipping out of my grip…" the vocalist looked at the man he held in his tight grip. He saw the fear in his eyes and the tracks of tears down his cheeks.

"I'm loosing you!" their hands had started to separate. "Please… I think you are going to die… and if you are… can I at least know your name…" the vocalists eyes were filled with tears as he spoke to the man whose life was hanging in his arms. He had been so stupid! Why didn't he help this man as quick as he saw min hanging down there. Why had he been messing around with him at first?

The man cried and cried, his hands were all sweaty and wet from the rain, and his heart was beating faster than he ever had felt it beat before. This was the end. His stupid suicide mission had dragged the poor soul of an innocent into the pain. He had imagined the end, but in his mind it looked nothing like this. "My…name… is… Adam…" he lost the grip.


	2. Chapter 2: You saved me

Lucky for him the faith had chosen not to let him die, at least not this night. As Adams hand slid out of the other man's, another hand grip a hold of it. Then one more. "NO! You are not going to die today Adam! Maybe someday, but this is not it!" Adam felt his body being dragged upwards, up to the roof top again.

"What were you thinking?" Adam felt his jacket being laid over his shaking shoulders. He didn't know what to say. At one moment he was ready to die, then at the next, when he was about to face death, he didn't. What was wrong with him? Death is serious, nothing to play around with. He had been lucky, for the first time in his life, but he didn't manage to get a word out from his mouth. "Hey… Adam… I'm really sorry that I didn't help you out at first. I… I just felt like… like you deserved it…" Adam felt a hand strike his head. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't react to his orders, like he didn't have control of himself anymore.

Then, all of a sudden, a man walked up in front of him. Or, it wasn't a man; it was a shadow of one. His heart started beating fast; he felt the blood pulse in his veins. _"You deserve this"_ The shadow lifted a hand high above his head, and with no warning, it fell and hit Adam hard in the face. Adam felt his eyes roll into his head before everything went black.

"Bill! What happened to him?" Bill tried to shake life into the unconches body he only minutes ago had saved from death. "Tooom… Is he…" Bill looked up at his brother, "I... hope not…" Tom laid two fingers on Adams neck to check if there was a pulse. "No, hi just blacked out… what are we going to do with him?" Tom sat down next to his brother and laid a hand around him. "We can't just leave him..." Bill turned and sat his two huge brown eyes into his brothers. "No! We can't… It's… Just no!" Bill tried to look as cute as he could, he knew that the puppy look always worked on his twin. "I'm going to regret this…" Tom got up. He took a carefully grip under Adams knees and neck and lifted him carefully up from the wet ground. "Yaay!" Bill jumped up and down and clapped. "Bill… this is serious… he needs help… more than we can give him…" Bill stopped the jumping and looked at Tom. "I know Tomi… but I'll take the full responsibility of him…" Tom walked towards the door. "He is not a toy Bill…"

"Where am I?" Adams arms were aching as he sat up in a foreign bed in a foreign room. He dragged himself over to the bedside and sat his feet in the ground. He felt dizzy, but that wasn't something new. "Is this heaven?" He looked around. The walls were deep brown and the floor was covered in carpets. The covers were dragged in front of the windows, but still glams of the sunlight reached in and light up the huge room.

Slowly Adam rose from the bed and walked over to a chair where a stable of clean and new clods laid waiting for him. Hi got dressed after a bit struggle, and found his way into the bathroom. "Aaaaaaah!" He screamed at the sight of himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes were read and swollen, and he had black tracks of makeup around his eyes, still it was easy to see that someone had tried to wash it away.

Adam turned on the sink and let the cold water run between his fingers before he splashed some into his face. He stood and let the water flow in a long time before he turned it off and dried of. "What's going on…" he mumbled to himself as he walked through the other door in the bedroom he had woken up in. As he stepped out of the dark room a bright light filled his eyes and made him go blind for a few seconds. "It hurts!" he cried out. He held his hands in front of his face as trying to protect his burning eyes from the light.

"Tom! Turn down the brightness of the lights!" Adam heard a familiar voice yell. He didn't dare to open his eyes to see if the voice belonged to the person he thought of. "It's ok now…"

Adam felt a hand strike his back as he was guided away. "You can take away your hands Adam…" A hand carefully pushed one of his hands down from his face, and when he opened his eyes a little bit he saw that the room wasn't that bright anymore. "Are you ok?" Adam looked at the person next to him. Brown eyes met his. The other man's perfect long, white striped black hair was lying flat against the man's head and neck. Adam wasn't used to seeing him like that. The man's hair used to be spread like a lions mane over his head, but the way the hair was now didn't make him look less beautiful.

"I think so..." Adam looked around in the room. Three other men were sitting around looking at him. "Why am I here?" Adam looked confused from one person to the next one. "I saved you from dying… and you passed out… we didn't know where else to take you…" Adam looked at the man sitting in front of him. He nearly managed to take his eyes away from him. "Oh… I'm feeling rood, my name is Bill, and these other guys is my band mates, Georg and Gustav, and my brother Tom" Bill pointed at each of them as he said their name. Gustav smiled and waved. He sat at the other side of the room playing something on the computer Georg nodded and slid a hand through his long brown hair. He sat in an armchair and tried to read a book. Tom on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes away from Adam since he had entered the room. His dreads were hidden under a black cap, and he just stared more at the two guys in the couch when Bill presented him.


	3. Im so sorry

Hey to all of you reading my storry. I'm on de edge of being removed from this page, and so is all of my stories. This is becouse its not aloud to write about real persons on this scite, still many people do it. I have recived a warning from someone thretening to report me, so this is what i want to say:

If you want to read more of my stories i will be posting them on another site called the link to my scite is user/TheNoteFromNowhere

I will repost many of my stories there, and i hope you will keep on following me and coment my work.

Thats all from AwsomeLikeMe, and i hope yours stories dosent get removed like mine.


End file.
